


After the party

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nighttime, Walking Home, talk of horror films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: They'd all had a movie night party to enjoy Halloween only forgot to tell Dee that it was intended as a sleepover. His walk home is a little harrowing with the horror film still fresh in his mind
Series: Spooktober 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576513
Kudos: 10





	After the party

It had been a party, snacks, cakes, and costumes, and Dee had felt out of place through it all.

Patton had been the one to invite him, mostly out of worry that if Dee stayed home alone something might happen when trick or treaters stopped by his house. He’d neglected to mention there would be a sleepover part of the evening that Virgil and Logan were intending to stay for, until Dee started getting the things he’d brought together.

“I thought you were staying?” Patton had whined a little from where he was curled into Roman’s lap and glancing out of the window at the mostly deserted streets.

Dee had frowned, already uncomfortable by the last hours of watching a horror film with everyone else curled up in pairs, Roman and Patton, Logan and Virgil, same as ever, but made more biting by the fact he could have used some comfort. “Of course you mentioned that earlier, I just came without anything by mistake.” He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his tone, especially since the others were now frowning at him for upsetting Patton.

“We mentioned staying over here multiple times this week.” Logan stated, arms tightening around Virge as he shifted a little.

“And fell silent about the party each time I entered a room until yesterday when someone else invited me. I do need to go home regardless, since all my things are there.” Dee snarked back, rolling his eyes at his room mates frowns.

This time Virgil managed to get off of Lo’s lap, standing to look at what they’d brought for the night. “Just stay here, we can sort it out. It’s not safe to walk through town at this time of night.”

“It’s safer for my sanity than playing fifth wheel while you all put another horror film on that I can definitely sleep after watching.” Dee insisted, doing the zip up on his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

“At least text when you get there then.” Roman requested, finally speaking up instead of glaring and watching Patton’s reactions to what was being said.

A silent nod was the last communication Dee gave before hurrying out onto the streets, glancing up at the street lights, thankful that they’d at least mean he could see the way back.

Normally Dee liked walking at nighttime. It gave him a chance to release any worries or thoughts and speak them aloud to the skies. Normally he wouldn’t have images of people’s bodies being warped and twisted by ghosts running through his head.

Now the occasional trees that lined the roads hid monsters and ghouls wanting to possess him, and each stranger lit by another streetlight was a murderer waiting to kill him. Dee clutched the strap of his bag tighter, warily watching everything he could for a threat, and biting his tongue to hold his murmurs and rants in, as though speaking the things he was scared of would make them real.

Thankfully the walk was only about 15 minutes long, but by the time Dee reached the corner of his street he’d been speed walking for half of it. He was beginning to tire but the sight of his house, and the groups of teenagers in all black clothes with added masks made Dee break into a run for the last 50 metres.

The party might have seemed like a nice thing to go to when Patton first suggested it, but next year Dee would either refuse or make sure he had all the details before ever agreeing. It just wasn’t worth scaring himself this much to get home to his own bed and ways to self comfort. 

With a quick text darted off to Roman, Dee climbed up to his room to put Brother Bear on and forget everything he could about the horror film they’d watched and his walk home.

  
  



End file.
